


One-On-One Assistance

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Mini Fics [20]
Category: Bloomington (2010)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Flirting, Roleplay, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I was wondering if I could go over my thesis proposal with you before I turn it in.  I want it to be the best it can be, Professor Stark.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	One-On-One Assistance

**Author's Note:**

> For the Drabble Prompt #424: Proposal.

Jackie raised her hand to knock on Catherine’s office door, but the door swung open before she could make contact.  Catherine’s face blossomed into a smile and she bit her lip, glancing down the hallway.  “Jackie, what a surprise.  Can I help you with anything?”

Jackie hid her own smile—she was an actress, she could play that game.  “I was wondering if I could go over my thesis proposal with you before I turn it in.  I want it to be the best it can be, Professor Stark.”  She tugged at her backpack straps, playing the innocent student—something that never failed to make Catherine flush.

Catherine ducked her head, trying not to laugh.  Their charade was so silly; nobody was in the hallway, and the other professors didn’t care about Catherine’s affairs (or her more-than-affairs).  But they liked to keep each other on their toes.  “I have a feeling it’s already the best it can be, Porcupine,” Catherine said, breaking character.

Jackie grinned, settling her hand on Catherine’s hip and leaning up for a kiss.  “Let’s just make sure,” she said, and Catherine pulled her into her office, shutting the door behind them.


End file.
